


Monster

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: He brought her to his work to help befriend and ease the monsters. She was his daughter and she did what she was told but when the monsters especially the demon became to close to her he sent her away.He shouldn't have.





	Monster

For most of my life I wonder what father did for a living. I knew he worked in a lab on top secret things. He would be gone at long, unusual hours. Until I was fifteen he had coworkers come by and watch me now at twenty-three I finally get to know what he does.

A week ago he told me the lab needed my help. To was the day. My bags were already at the lab in a room they had set up for me. I pulled my long black hair into a pony tail before running downstairs.

Instead of Father waiting for me like he promised a huge, bald, Korean man stood in the door. I slowed to a walk looking disappointed.

"Hello Miss Miles. My name is Dae Young. I will be escorting you to the lab." He said looking me over

I was dressed in just normal jeans and a t-shirt but his stare made be feel uncomfortable and naked. I really didn't want to be in a car alone with him.

An American woman, like me, pushed pass the huge man. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Little Star! My how you grown!" She squealed

"Hello Mrs. Franklin." I said with a smile

She pushed me into the car. She sat in the passenger's side, while the big guy took the driver's side.

"Ok Star. I can only tell you a little bit and truthfully it's easier to show you then explain." She said. "Now what your father and I have been working on making super humans."

"Super humans?" I queatoned. "Like the super hero's in the comics and movies?"

"Sort of. We have five strange beings whose DNA would be perfect. But your father is worried that if all we do is test them and keep them unsociable they would litterly become the monsters that they are." She explained. "Since you are so good at making friends he wishes you to be able to befriend them."

"Where did these strange beings come from?" I asked

"They were born in the lab. They use to be human babies." She said with a shurg.

They checked us into the lab and I was shown to my room where I was locked in. An hour later father came to see me and told me tomorrow I would be able to meet the monsters that had everyone worked up.


End file.
